A New Sky
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: The Future is bleak. But Tsuna sets out to change it. He has changed. He becomes a New Sky. Nothing will stand in his way towards his goal. No one shall harm his family. Tsuna has seen the future, he knows what to do. But how will he go about it? 2796
1. Chapter 1

**The New Sky**

* * *

**This story is a collection of things which I have thought about since the introduction of Hyper Intuition. This is expirimental and I hope it will be good**

**

* * *

**

Tsuna

* * *

It was done. Every thing had been finished. It had taken 50 long and painstaking years. He had devoted half of Vongola's treasury and several hundred mafioso to this project. He had taken several courses on a range of the top scientist and so on. Finally, finally he was so close, he could feel it in his old bones. He was not young anymore. Oh no, at the age of 77 years old he might as well retire. Well he would in a sense, but not at all entirely. When this worked, he knew it would, it would change everything.

"Tsu-kun"

Tsuna turned his head towards a familiar face. "Hai, Chrome-chan."

Chrome... the only surviving member of his original Family. Yes, that is correct the only person to survive out of Tsuna's original group of friends was Chrome. The rest were dead, Most of them had passed away long before Tsuna was even 20. To be exact, they had been murdered. Killed by the people they had trusted and befriended. Yamamato, Gokudera, Ryohei, Hibari had been murdered. The only reason they had lost was because they were caught off guard. It had taken 3 of _those bastards_ to take down Hibari. And that was when the war started. Tsuna had taken on the Vongola without any remorse. He ordered a full scale assault and threw away all sense of morality. Lambo had died taking _2 of the bastards_ with him, if Tsuna remembered correctly it was the Storm and Rain. Lambo had used his Vongola box and shouted in avengance as he poured all his dying will into one strike. The Varai were killed by the boss of he _bastards_. But they had did something that tsuna respected them for. In their last act, they took one of the _bastard's_ arms with them.

Mukuro had been finally freed and joined up with Ken and Chisuke and M.M. They cooperated with the Vongola willingly. It wasn't suprising, since Chrome was distraught with grief. You see, _the bastards_, crossed the line. Tsuna had only stopped at Mafia limits and only involved those who were directly involved. _The bastards_ had gone over that line, they had killed... Kyoko, I-pin, and Haru... Tsuna had cried for days in his room.

Mukuro had died … protecting his team. He had taken the Mist guardian and Thunder with him. It wasn't a pretty sight to see his body. They had .. hung it from a tree, his right eye ripped out, his trident stabbed through his arms holding him up on the tree. Chrome had gone up there, and took the trident out. As she closed Mukuro's eyes she promised herself that she would kill all of them.

The Acrobaleno had aided them in their fight. But it took too long, the losses were too much. He was in his 30's when they had finally killed _him_, the fucking hypocritical bastard. Tsuna had stormed the main base himself. With Reborn at his side, they tore threw the place like wild men. Reborn was on a mission to kill the cloud guardian. Because the Bitch had tortured Bianchi to her last breath, and then threw Bianchi's corpse over a bridge for the show of it. When the had taken down the Cloud guardian. Tsuna watched with much satisfaction while Reborn cut off the bitch's limbs and shot her in the head while she was begging for mercy.

Tsuna, on the other hand, dueled his counter part. When he had finlly used the X-burner and destroyed the _bastard's arm_. Tsuna slowly, allowed the flames to burn the rest of the body. _The bastard_ screamed all right. And all of the Mafioso with him, watched as the _bastard_ tried to put it out. The Mafioso laughed and Tsuna laughed with them. He enjoyed the sight of the man who had taken everything from him, die with much satisfaction. That _bastard_ had said he had problems, but HOW THE FUCK DO YOU JUSTIFY KILLING HIS FAMILY! It was not right! IT WAS FUCKING STUPID, INSANE, DAMMIT!

Tsuna had then gone to work on fixing things. He had restored the world to its rightful owner. Everyone now served the Vongola. And what did he do next? He made into into a corporation. Over the next 5 years, Tsuna changed the mafia into a private business that would influence every dealing, down to the kind of grocery someone would buy. Yes, Vongola had that kind of reach. But that wasn't enough for him, too many had died.

Tsuna sighed and leaned back against his chair as Chrome approached him.

"Tsu-kun whats wrong?" Chrome asked gently., putting an aged hand on his own aged hand.

Tsuna sighed once more. "Every time I close my eyes I can see their faces. They are all smiling at me, laughing, playing. I just want... two no maybe just one more minute with then. Just to tell them how much I loved them all."

Chrome bent down and pulled Tsuna into an old hug. "don't Worry boss we will change everything."

Tsuna embraced her as well. "I know. Chrome-chan, I know."

Together they marched out of that room and down a corridor. The walked down four flights of stairs and took an elevator 200 feet down

It was a bunker.. a bunker made for research purposes. Tsuna looked at all the flashing lights, screens that scrolled through information so fast it looked like a single blur. Tsuna saw about 20 men and women strapped into a chair, with visors on and cords sticking out of several machines. These guys would be used to regulate and focus the control of energy. If this worked, nothing would be the same. Tsuna had done everything on the basis of one saying: Once you looked at the future, It will always change.

Tsuna hopped that this would work. Passing on, the dying will flame to your past is something... never tried. Giotto had given him they key to do it though. With the Real Vongola Ring, Tsuna would be able to call the maximum power of all the rings.

Tsuna walked down the steps. His feet becoming lighter and lighter with each step. Knowing that any second now, everything would change. The world would disappear and a happier would take its place. This was the chance, his chance all of their chance to make things right. Tsuna walked to the center of the room. All around him were several pieces of metal that were forged with the dying will flame. Whn they did this, his will, energy, and intuition will be transferred in a burst.

Tsuna looked up once more and saw Chrome smiling at him. Tsuna smiled back, he felt so alive. A huge burst of flames erupted from his body, everything turned to white.

**

* * *

**

Tsuna

* * *

Tsuna coughed as he was thrown back in the explosion. Fighting with Basil was one thing, but fighitng to recreate the Primo's technique was another thing entirely. But... ."Some how... some how for even just a little I thought I saw how the Primo did this technique" Tsuna said out loud.

Reborn smirked as he said this. 'So he is almolst there.'

Tsuna then blinked and remembered what was going on. "Reborn … what if … what if Hibari looses?

Reborn shook his head. "Don't-" Reborn stopped. What was this feeling, it felt like a torrrent of energy passing thorugh the-

Tsuna dropped to his knees. His head suddenly felt like it wanted to explode in a million pieces. "AAAAAAAH!" he cried, clutching his head in the sheer amount of pain. His dying will flames errupted, covering his whole entire body. The pain started to dull. 'whats going on' Tsuna thought blearily. The flames grew and the pain was washed away. He felt strong, no more than strong, he felt limitless. The he saw it. Something he should not have seen but did anyways.

Xanxus,

The ninth Boss

Vongola Rings

the coffin

The Future

Irie

Byakuran

Gamma

Uni

Acrobaleno

Giotto

The Real Vongola rings

_The Bastards_

The deaths

The war

The blood

Him killing them with his hands

Him burning the leader

Him changing the Vongola

His marriage

His achievements

His failures

He saw himself. In a white room. Or well, it was him but he was a lot older.

"W-who are you … no How is this possible?" Tsuna asked

the older him smiled. "I have done this... to change _our_ world."

Tsuna blinked and said once more. "the things I'm seeing then are-"

The older one nodded.

And then the world went black. And Tsuna realized it.

It was all there. He had seen it. If he continued on his path, it would end up like this. He had seen it. Known it, felt it. It was all here.

Tsuna blinked and sighed. 'so... it had worked' Tsuna thought. Now it was up to him to change it all. His future had given him the tools, now... what to do.

"Tsuna... are you alright?"

"Master Sawada. What happened?"

Tsuna looked over and saw two old friends. Tsuna smiled. And said " I'm Fine... more than fine. Come on... I need to have a word with Xanxus."

**

* * *

**

Reborn

* * *

As soon as Reborn saw the flames he knew something was at work here. It was definitely dying will flames that were covering Tsuna. And it wans't hurting him, it was actually giving him nergy. He had experience with the flame of course but this was different. The flames were of the Sky nature, he had seen _her_ do it multiple times.

Whn it finally stopped, Reborn immediately walked closer and saw Tsuna sigh with satisfaction. 'What happened.'

"Tsuna are you alright." Reborn asked with worry. What had happened to his student?

"Master Sawda. What Happened?"

Reborn nodded. Yes, what the hell had happened.

Tsuna smiled. And said " I'm Fine... more than fine. Come on... I need to have a word with Xanxus."

Reborn eyes widened. 'This was not... the Tsuna he knew. What had happened?"

"Reborn."

Reborn blinked and answered, keeping careful check of his words ."Yea, Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled once more. IT was a gentle, but old smile. It was something he would not even imagine to see on Tsuna. It looked so much like Timiteo. This was … interesting and terrifying at the same time.

"I am going on a head, So due try to catch up."

Reborn eyes widened "What!"

Tsuna looked forward, and without any help, without any bullet, or anyting else, Tsuna activated his gloves. Reborn barely caught sight as Tsuna took off in a blur.

'this power, it is overwhelming, how did he get so strong!' Reborn yelled to Basil "COME! WE HAVE TO FOLLOW TSUNA!"

**

* * *

**

Tsuna

* * *

He felt it. Every cell in his body was exuding energy. The power he had received was amazing. Tsuna rushed even harder. If the things he saw with his intuition was correct than... he needed to stop the cloud battle immediately

**

* * *

**

there we go!

**I just want to let you know that tsuna only saw stuff, he never actually experienced it. Its kind of like watching a film!**

**This is just a pilot chapter, I am not sure if I am going to continue it. Please review and give me feed back!**


	2. Chapter 2

A new sky Ch. 2

* * *

**Here we go!**

* * *

Hibari looked at his opponent. It was a machine. At first it looked intimidating but to Hibari it was a waste of his time. To him it was a waste of his time to simply waste opponents. Hibari would end this fast.

The pink haired women were about to speak when suddenly, a shout came from the Sky.

"CREVELLO DON'T YOU DARE START THE MATCH!"

Everyone looked up at the sky in shock. Who would dare go against the ring battle? Orange flames were their answers as a boy flew forward at incredulous speeds and landed in the middle between the Gole Mosca and Hibari. Tsuna looked up and glared at them.

One of the crevello in the ring blinked and then said ."Tsunayoshi Sawada... why do you stop the match? Do you intend to forfeit like you did with the thunder Guardian."

Tsuna scoffed and then spat at the Crevello's feet. The Crevello stepped back in shock. That was a blatant insult to many.

Tsuna looked at her with cold eyes. "I do not have _time_ for foolish games." Tsuna looked at the Gole Mosca and stepped forward. The Gole Mosca raised its arm to shoot at Tsuna. But Tsuna suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of the Mosca. He raised his arm and sliced downwards. Xanxus stood up in his chair in shock. Everyone was holding their breaths. What had happened to the Tsuna they knew?

After Tsuna had sliced the Mosca, the Mosca shell started to creak and fall apart. Out came... an old man.

Tsuna immediately caught the old man and gently set him down. Gokudera looked at the scene in suprise. "Why was there an old man in the Mosca."

Tsuna sighed as he checked the man's vitals. "Xanxus _forced_ Kyuudaime to be the power source... a crooked deed worthy of death." After Tsuna had finished checking the vitals, the old man had started to come to.

"Are you... Tsuna."

Tsuna's face immediately melted from the cold exterior to a gentle and kind one... the one more akin to his older self, the one he had before the ring battle.

"Yes Kyuudaime. Please take it easy."

The old man smiled and placed his finger on Tsuna's forehead. "I heard much about you."

Tsuna nodded. "I know."

The old man blinked as he transferred the flame to Tsuna. Than he felt it. Timiteo felt the echos of a much older flame, a much more powerful flame. But the flame belonged to Tsuna... so how?

"Tsunayoshi, How is it that I sense-"

Tsuna bowed his head. "Kyuudaime I cannot... explain now... this information shall be shared between you and I only... away from prying ears."

Kyuudaime nodded from his postrated posistion. "As you wish. Now..."

Timiteo struggled to stand. But Tsuna held a steady hand on his shoulder. "_Rest, _Kyuudaime you are not as young as you used to be."

Timiteo laughed. "Ah, now I haven't heard someone say that to me in a while."

Tsuna looked up at Hibari. A mix of emotions swirled in him as he saw Hibari look at him with a scrutinizing look, as if he was trying to tell what had happened to the herbivore. Tsuna just smiled at him. "Hibari-kun... could you please take Kyuudaime away from the battle field I have a … _dealing_ must make with Xanxus-san."

Hibari blinked and then slowly nodded. He would wait for now... and then when the time was right. He would fight this new herbivore.

Tsuna stood up and turned towards Xanxus who stood seething at Tsuna. Tsuna just smiled and said. "Xanxus... right here … right now I want a duel. Who ever wins will decide the victor's spoils."

Xanxus, who was not thinking clearly, yelled "FINE, YOU BRAT I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Tsuna just gave a soft chuckle. "No... you cannot defeat me."

Xanxus raised his hand to charge up the Flames of wrath, when Tsuna's face took on a serious look. Tsuna disappeared in an instant and suddenly, Xanxus was thrown back.

Tsuna reappeared with his arm barely extended where Xanxus's chest was. Tsuna shook his head. "I will pummel you into the ground, Xanxus."

Suddenly, from the dust cloud came two flame bullets. Tsuna jumped away and let the flames fly wide. Tsuna looked at the smoke clearing and saw Xanxus, breathing hard, holding his two x-guns. Tsuna smiled to himself... he hadn't seen that... no. His future self hadn't seen that in a long time. He was just inheriting the intuition to see everything. He was still him, but he just knew more. Tsuna shot forward towards Xanxus. Xanxus flew up to avoid Tsuna. As Tsuna saw Xanxus was trying to gain the height advantage, Tsuna flipped around and shot upward, chasing after Xanxus.

**

* * *

**

Kyuudaime

* * *

Timiteo watched as the two candidates battled it out. 'This feeling... he is not the Tsunayoshi I had heard about from Reborn. He is much more confident. He fights naturally and calmly like he had done it for a long time. The way he moves means... he had complete mastery of his intuition.' Kyuudaime let his own intuition fly hard. He had felt the echoes of the flame. Did someone pass on memories? Did the Primo contact Tsunayoshi?

"Kyuudaime."

Timiteo didn't even turn as he knew it was. "Reborn... anything on Tsunayoshi-kun and his... change."

Reborn tipped his fedora. "He was covered in flames and then suddenly changed. He seemed... like you."

"Ah" Timiteo muttered to himself. It seemed that was what he had seen in Tsuna's eyes. Timiteo then thought to himself. IF he was covered in flames then... it must have been a time passage that is the only way but who would create a time passage to Tsuna. The Primo would appear in his own from then use indirect methods... no... he was thinking in the wrong direction. Who else would send messages to the past to Tsuna then Tsuna himself. Timiteo intuition told him he was right.

The two danced around in a symphony of flames and it was amazing to watch. The skill level displayed proved them worthy warriors of the sky flame.

Xanus glared at the brat in front of him. He had to admit this kid was good. Far from the skill level he would expect from a fucking brat who ahd just fucking started to fight. Xanxus looked at the fucking kid's face. He was fucking smiling! FUCK HIM! Xanxus raised his guns at him and yelled, "TAKE THIS!"

Tsuna looked at the incoming flame shot with humor. Though he was fighting for his life, it seemed so funny how he first used to have trouble dealing this. Oh excuse me, how he would've had trouble dealing with this if he had not seen the future. Tsuna put his flames in a posture that was both old and new to him.

Xanxus watched with glee as he saw his flames hit dead on. But then as the smoke cleared, his smile fell. The fucking kid was in the middle of a ball of flame energy. The flame energy grew smaller and smaller, with Tsuna as its center. When the flame had been absorbed into Tsuna, the flame suddenly bursted out stronger than anything anything Xanxus had ever seen. Tsuna looked at Xanxus and gave that same smile. Xanxus gritted his teeth. This fucking brat was mocking him. Suddenly the boy disappeared. 'What the-'

Xanxus was punched in the stomach as Tsuna had charged forward at speeds unimaginable.

Tsuna unleashed a devestating combo he had used on _the bastard_. The Bastard had smashed him into the ceiling and his family into the wall, so he had returned the favor. But of course, Xanxus was family... he would take it … easy on him. Tsuna sped forward, rearing his knees in front of him. Xanxus, who was already dazed, was hit dead on by the knees in the stomach. Xanxus lurched back. Tsuna then let out a burst of flames and appeared behind Xanxus. He raised his left leg and then brought it swinging down. He put the force of his body into it. Xanxus sped to the ground, unable to do anything about his predicament.

Tsuna then disappeared again and was now at the ground. He was using, the flame he had gotten from Xanxus to the fullest. He was right below Xanxus. Xanxus was close to Tsuna, when Tsuna kneed upwards, smashing his knee into Xanxus' chest. Xanxus coughed up blood, spraying the ground. The force of the knee, sent Xanxus in air born for a moment. Tsuna raised his arm and brought it swishing down on Xanxus' back. Xanxus smashed into the ground, barely conscious.

Tsuna looked down at him, pity in his eyes. "Xanxus... I will give you your judgement... but first."

Tsuna bent down and placed his hand on Xanxus' back. "Dying will Breakthrough: First Edition."

Timiteo who was watching, gaped at the call of the technique.

Xanxus was suddenly covered in ice. Reborn blinked and turned to Timiteo. "That was the Primo's technique?"

Timiteo nodded. "Yes... did you teach him that."

Reborn shook his head. "I was trying to have him figure out the technique but... I didn't know this was the actual technique."

Timiteo nodded. "I have much to discuss with Tsunayoshi."

Rebron remained silent. All the while, Tsuna's guardians were in shock. What had happened to the Tsunayoshi they knew? What had happened to the friend they knew?

Tsuna then called out "I have won... and now I have my verdict."

Tsuna raised his arm, everyone tensed to see what Tsuna would do.

Tsuna let loose a flame at the Ice. The ice melted under it easily. Xanxus, who was revitalized, couged and looked up weakly. "y-you spared me?"

Tsuna nodded. He then moved over and kicked Xanxus, so that Xanxus' face was now looking up, instead of at the ground. Tsuna bent down and placed his hand above Xanxus' throat. This was to show that Tsuna indeed had power to take Xanxus' life.

"This is my punishment for you." Tsuna took off the Ring from xanxus' finger. "You will lead the Varia under Vongola. But _I_ am Vongola Decimo."

Xanxus coughed. "Huh... what the Fuck are you talking about."

Tsuna sighed. "You may not want to serve me but you _will_ fight with me. I have no doubt about that."

Xanxus glared at Tsuna, but Tsuna just smiled. "Good, now that you understand... go get yourself healed."

Tsuna turned to _his_ family and started walking towards them.

Tsuna sighed to himself in content. He was one step closer... to changing everything.

* * *

Short but simple :-)


End file.
